Eternal
by chenchenchenchenchen
Summary: [Set before Season one] Oneshot: Mariah has one last request for Ray before he leaves for Japan... Dedicated to Droplets of Blue Rain! Ray/Mariah


**Hey guys! I just finished the new Harry Potter book (it came out yesterday at midnight and I got it on my kindle!), Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, and it was AWESOME, well other than it being in script format for some strange reason :P. Who knew that I could relate to the the son of Harry Potter? Anyway, here is a Ray/Mariah fic for my good friend, Misty (Droplets of Blue Rain). It takes place before the Beyblade series begins and is a little AU and the characters are a bit OOC because, reasons:**

* * *

"Ray what is wrong?" Asked Gary, concerned. They were training in the forest, waiting for Mariah. Ray seemed to be a ' _little'_ upset about something. Ray snapped up.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong? You are wrong…"

"You are rambling…" said Kevin, "You ramble when you are upset about something."

"Whaaaat? I am not rambling! You are rambling! It is not like I am leaving the team for glory and all. How stupid is that?"

"What?!" Exclaimed Lee, Gary, and Kevin in unison, shock written on all of their faces,"You are leaving the team?!"

"Um...no?" They glared at him. Ray sighed, "Yes," said Ray. "I want to prove myself."

"If that is what you want, fine," said Lee. It eyes narrowed, "But don't expect us to all happy about it."

"We should throw a farewell party!" Exclaimed Kevin. Lee anime fell.

Gary was in deep thought, "Oh no, what did Mariah say when you told her?"

Ray looked at him, guilt clearly shown in his neko golden eyes, "I did not tell her. I could not bare the horrible feeling when I tried to tell her."

"You did not tell her?" Exclaimed Kevin, "She will be crushed…"

"Crushed about what?" Camed a female voice. They turned to see Mariah walking towards them.

"Gotta go! Bye!" said Kevin as he ran away.

"Uh...me too!" Said Gary running after him.

"I remembered I have to meet Tao!" Lee ran away.

Mariah and Ray sweatdropped "What's going on, Ray?" Mariah asked, concern in her eyes.

Ray sighed sadly, guilt in his eyes, "Mariah I have something I need to tell you. I am…"

* * *

"...blah blah blah. I am really sorry I could not tell you earlier. I feel so guilty and I...blah blah blah….did I mention I am sorry?" Ray rambled, not able to meet Mariah's eyes.

Mariah stared at her teammate, now ex-teammate, feeling a mixture of shock and sorrow. She did not bother hiding the tears forming in her honey colored orbs, "Why?"

Ray looked guilty. He shifted uncomfortably, "I want a chance at glory. Staying here won't let me get that."

"You told me that. But Ray…" She began to cry, "...you can't leave. What about all the memories here. Did that mean anything to you? We're the White Tigers nothing to you? Our friendship was nothing?"

"I am sorry Mariah."

Mariah looked away, blinking away her tears. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. Kevin and Gary are throwing a farewell party at their place."

Mariah nodded and turned and walked away, then she stopped to say something, not looking back at him, "I really thought we all meant something to you. I guess I was wrong…" then she continued to walk away.

* * *

"Ray!" said Kevin when Ray entered his house. Gary, Lee, Tao, and Mariah were also there. Kevin and Gary greeted him with the usual bone crushing hug, Tao greeted him with some weird conspiracy theory, and Lee gave him a _Hello_. Ray turned to see Mariah who was sitting in her chair, arms crossed, glaring at him.

Ray tried to say something to her, "Mariah I…"

"Hmph…" She turned away from him.

"I know you are mad but you should know that I still want to be friends with you even after I leave." Said Ray.

"Whatever, I don't care." Mariah sounded as if she was trying to convince herself that.

* * *

"Thanks for the party. I have to go now." Said Ray.

Kevin glared at him. "We will get our revenge on you eventually."

"Yeah," said Gary also glaring at him.

Ray sweatdropped, _What is with the sudden mood change?_ He looked at Lee and nodded, "Lee."

"Goodbye Ray."

Ray turned to Mariah, "Please say something, you have not said anything to me the entire party…"

She turned away to hide the tears in her eyes. Ray sighed sadly, tears in his eyes, "Alright, goodbye…"

He walked out of the house. He heard the door open and a female voice calling his name, desperately, "Ray!"

Ray turned, "Mariah?" Mariah tackled him in a hug, crying on his shoulder,

"I am so sorry," she sobbed. "It's just that you are leaving and I might never see you again and I..."

"It's ok, Mariah…" Ray hushed, comforting her,

"No it's not!" She snapped. She softened, "Can I walk with you...just for five minutes? Please?"

Ray sighed smiling at her. At least she talking to him, Alright."

* * *

They walked through the forest. The trees kept most of the silvery moonlight from shining through, but some did shine. Ray had to walk through the forest before leaving for Japan anyways so it was not bad. They walked silently until they came to a stop. "This is where I have to go."

Mariah sighed sadly, "Ray...I...um...goodbye Ray…"

"Goodbye Mariah…" They hugged and both walked their separate ways, both feeling horrible. Then, as if they both shared the same brain, same heart, they turned around and ran towards each other. Mariah flung her around around Ray's neck and Ray's arms snaked around her waist and both their lips claimed each other in a passionate kiss. It was sweet at the beginning, but then Ray ran his tongue against her bottom lip, requesting access. She obliged, letting Ray's tongue explore every part of her mouth. Finally, oxygen was finally needed and they pulled away, still holding each other in a hug.

Mariah whispered into Ray's ear, "Promise me something…"

"What is it?" Whispered Ray.

"Promise that you will never forget me. No matter what happens, what you been through, that you will always remember me and love me…"

Ray whispered in her ear, "I promise…"

They pulled away and exchanged one last looks before they turned and walked away, only this time they both felt amazing.

Ray looked up into the sky, "Mariah…" he closed his eyes and smiled, "I promise that I will always remember you and I will love you til the day I die…"

Ray could not tell the future, the same for Mariah, but they both were very certain of one thing, their love was going be eternal...

* * *

 **That sucked but whatever. Sorry if there are errors, I typed this on my phone :P. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
